Teen Exorcist Titan
by Crystal013
Summary: Rin and Yukio move to Jump City, California after Rin earns his qualification as a Exorcist. What happens when the Titans get involved? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Titans or Blue Exorcist, both belong to respective owners.**_

* * *

><p>-Rin's Point Of View-<p>

I sit in our new house in Jump City, in a pair of simple black jeans with a silver chain and a dark navy blue hoodie, my sword strapped to my back like always. Yukio and I moved to America, when I received my authorization as a Exorcist. Yukio was my younger fraternal twin, no matter what other people think, the similarities we now share is the slightly pointy ears and slightly longer sharper pointy canines, and we can't forget our tails. We kept our tails hidden, it was an demons most weakest part of its body. Yukio gained his demonic features when Satan, our father, tried to take over a half a year ago. I managed to get a job.

I sighed, might as well go to the park, Yukio was on another mission. I stood up from the couch, leaving through the front door. I walk down the street, hands in my pockets. The Teen Titans formed just an half a month ago, they were bunch of teenagers dressed up as heroes. I entered the park walking down the paved sidewalk, keeping my gaze to the ground as I heard people talking about me behind my back, tugging their children closer to them, looking at me with hate and disgust. But that wasn't new, I guess that's one thing I couldn't escape; people thinking of me as a demon and bad influence.

I still get into fights, that's what I was known for around here, but I fight for good reason. Do I get a thanks when I save a helpless puppy from getting hurt by a bunch of morons? No, instead I get blamed for it, but when the Teen Titans save a cat stuck in a tree, they get a huge thanks and make it onto the newspaper headline. I don't have anything against the Titans, but it wouldn't hurt for me to little thanks once in awhile? I guess it doesn't really matter, I ignore the whispers, deciding to enjoy my walk. "Dude, WATCH OUT!" I turned towards the voice, only for my eyes to widen.

_BAM!_

I fell onto my back with a thud, sprawled out on the warm grass my forehead stinging in pain from a football. The world was blurry and spinning, swirls in my eyes. A green blob came into my blurry vision, I blinked, my vision cleared showing a green boy with pointy ears, Beastboy, one of the Titans hovering over me. I slowly sat up, holding my forehead with my hand, holding myself up with the other, wincing. "You okay, Dude?"Beastboy asked. I sat up, rubbing my forehead with my hand, "I'm fine, you better go, it might ruin your reputation if you're seen with a guy like me,"I stated slightly sad but it was true, ignoring his offered hand, standing up, letting go of my forehead, and running off.

I stopped panting, once regaining my breath, I looked up. I was at a Karaoke/Comedy place, it was where my job was taking place. I was actually good at my job, and I enjoyed it. I entered it, Yukio was surprisingly sitting at one of the tables. I was suppose to start working in an hour, so I sat across from him. "What are you doing here?"I asked, leaning on the table with my arms. "I thought I'd watch you preform tonight,"Yukio answered. We continued talking about small things.

"Rin! Get up here!"My manager called from the stage. "Show time,"I sighed, standing up getting onto the stage grabbing the microphone into one of my hands. Some people clapped for those who recognized me from my last act. "Thank you,"I said speaking into the mike, the crowd went quiet. "For those of you that don't recognize me by the way I'm Rin,"I said, before saying quickly, "No not Bin, Rin, R-I-N, Rin,"I said, the crowd chuckled a bit. "I can not stress that enough, That's what people keep asking me when I tell them my name,"I stated with a undertone of slight exasperation, they started chuckling again. "Hey, my name's Rin...Bin?"I said, the last part of how people would respond, they laughed. "...I wouldn't know how to respond to that, so I walked away..."I admitted, they giggled.

"I understood their confusion, My name is Japanese...and I'm Japanese/Catholic..."I said shrugging, they laughed, "I also knew I was screwed over when someone told me-Hey isn't Rin a girl name?"I said in a girls voice, tilting my head towards the ceiling. They laughed, "The sad thing is...it's true." They laughed even more, "Anyway, I have a younger twin brother, we're not identical but fraternal, his name is Yukio...also a girl name,"I sighed, looking towards the floor shaking my head, they laughed. "I just hope I didn't piss him off...he's uh in the crowd..."I said gesturing all around the crowd, they laughed, Yukio didn't seem to mind he was laughing himself. "Wait. Nope. He's laughing..."I said staring into the crowd, bending over to look get a better look, the crowd laughed, "Okay, now I'm scared,"I said turning on my heel walking to the back of the stage, before walking back.

The crowd laughed as I continued to do this, I started talking, "What could this mean? Is he trying to tell me something? Oh man, oh geez. This is his way of telling me that I'm screwed when we get back to the damn house? Or is he actually laughing-at my jokes-"I jump to a stop, pivoting towards the crowd, wide eyed staring at them for a few long moments, "OH NO, NO NO, THIS COULD ONLY MEAN ONE THING!"I exclaimed, pointing towards the crowd, "God is coming to visit from the heavens along with Jesus, and preform a spectacular concert on how the world is going to end through global warming,"I explained calmly yet seriously, they laughed hysterically.

"No? Wait that isn't happening?"I said, standing back up, "My bad, but don't bullshit me, Four-eyes can fucking scary when he's angry..."I said the last part whispering out loud, they laughed. "Not that I'm any better you know,"I said shrugging, they laughed, "No I'm serious, me and my brother are like total opposites, he's calm, obedient, mature, a bit shy but a fucking genius...me-ha don't get me started..."I said shaking my head, they laughed. "Me, I was always getting into fights...I uh still do, I even have few bruises to prove it, I'm always getting into trouble, getting blamed for things that are NOT even my fault to begin with, I have a bad temper, I'm a bit immature...okay maybe a lot..."I admitted, rubbing the back of my head, they laughed, some ohhhed.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't just randomly get into fights! I fight for good reason, I don't just up to a person and say; Hey, let's fight! I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY YOU WERE LOOKING AT ME!"I yelled, putting my arms out in a come at me stance. They laughed, "No, I don't do that, I fight for good reason...like just half a year ago, there were these guys and their leader was using a crossbow to shoot down pigeons...I told this guy to stop, he told me to get lost, almost shot me in the face, and that he was doing a favor because all those birds do is crap all over the place...He was about to shoot another pigeon down, and let me tell you, I went off on this guy!"I said nodding as they whistled and clapped.

"I did, I cocked my fist, running straight at the guy, and before he could react-BOOM-I punched him straight in the face!"I exclaimed, doing the actions. They clapped wildly, some cheering, some whistling. "It was only till then after the fight, after the jerks fleed, I realized...Shit, I started another fight again, now the old man's going to go off on me, then my brother, Yukio is going to play doctor on me with the first aid kit to bandage my wounds all the while giving me another scolding and trying to figure me out..."I sighed, "Yep, I'm officially screwed over."

They laughed, I bowed, "Thank you!"I said, handing the mike back to the manager before jogging off stage, the audience clapped.

I was walking around the city late at night, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go on a walk. I obviously had my sword with me, Yukio was back at our house sleeping.

~Raven's Point Of View~ (Earlier That Day)

Beastboy returned with the football. "I just met this weird guy,"Beastboy said sitting at the picnic table, setting the football aside. "So?"I said, peeking over the book I was reading. "I was offering to help a dude up after our football hit him in the face,"Beastboy said face scrunched up in confusion, everyone else was listening with interest now, "But he ignored my help, running off, he was about our age." Beastboy told us in full detail what happened.

"It's probably nothing,"I said before continuing to read my book.

(Present)

~Rin's Point Of View~

It was morning, I had the day off of work. I was spending it walking around the city, I heard a familiars titan's voice nearby while I continued walking hoping he wouldn't recognize me or alert his friends that were with him. I truly didn't want him to have his reputation ruined because of what people think of me. "Hey!"I heard him call, "Hoodie dude!"

I speed up my walking, tense. "Dudes, that's the guy from yesterday! Wait, dude!"He called again, I ran for it. I ran as fast as I could, I heard the distant, "Titans Go!"

They were on my tail, I took a sharp turn. I knew the city like the back of my hand, I also had a charm key that would lead back to my house. I ran knocking over trash cans and crates as I went. I eventually lost sight of them, almost there. I ran up to a door with a lock, quickly putting key in, and going through the door closing it behind me, panting. I leaned against the door, my heart slowing back down. The adrenaline rush slowly fading away.

I let out a sigh, slumping. _That was close..._

I should get ready for my job, or maybe make early dinner. _Yeah, dinner sounds great._ I pushed myself off the door, shuffling towards the kitchen pulling up my sleeves.

~~~~Later That Day~~~~~

I was at my job, sitting at the table with Yukio. They were playing a recap on my last act, the one where I admitted why I fight. The titans were here, but haven't spotted me. "Alright, Rin, you're on!"The manager said, I jogged onto stage grabbing the microphone. People whistled and clapped when they recognized me, which was basically the whole room except the Titans who seemed surprised. I ignored them, "Hey!~ What's up?"I said, the crowd cheered in response. "Nice! Well, since it's karaoke tonight...I'm gonna have to sing for you guys,"I said, after they calmed down. "Now, this is a song that the girls may know real well, and it has been stuck in my head all day...so here we go,"I sighed, biting my lip lightly. The song started, the girls cheered a bit when they recognized it.

_The energy's in too full,_

_Feel the beat, don't be so careful,_

_Everybody here looks so beautiful,_

_In the light, when we move, it's imperial,_

_Do you feel this, do feel that,_

_Did you take some, did you get back,_

_Are you ready to move it, move it,_

_'Cause I'm ready to lose it, lose it,_

_So let it flow (Hey), Get up out on the flo' (Hey),_

_If you take it slow...Well I'm ready to go so,_

_Watch me, watch me,_

_I twist my hips (watch me), I pump my fist (watch me),_

_I move like this (watch me),_

_Whirl (watch me), Whirl (watch me),_

_I pout my lips (watch me), I swerve and dip (watch me),_

_I slide and switch (watch me),_

_Whirl (watch me), Whirl (watch me),_

_Yo, all I need is a beat and a dance floor, _

_Honestly, what more could ya'll ask for,_

_It's like a passport to another world, _

_The DJ spinnin' like a whirlwind swirl,_

_And we straight grinnin' like winnin' in the ninth inning, _

_I'ma wait, willin' to be thrillin' is a great feelin'_

_(Shake it up; Twist my hips) [A/N;I don't feel like typing the whole song, please look it up on YouTube.]_

I listened as they appalled, "Thank you!"I said bowing, before handing the mike back to the manager. I jumped off of stage, before speed walking out of the building. Once I got out the door, I sprinted away. I was tired, I wasn't able to sleep last night, so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. "Wait, dude! We just want to talk!"Beastboy called, as I ran I yelled over my shoulder. "Leave me alone!"

I picked up my speed, sharply turning into a alley, I stopped dead. No! No! NO! Dead end! Wait a ladder! I started climbing up the fire escape ladder, halfway to the top when black energy made a dome like ceiling above me. It startled me making lose my grip falling into a bunch of filled plastic garbage bags. "The hell..."I muttered, rubbing my head. I heard footsteps, turning my attention to the Titans. I scrambled backwards til I hit the wall, "I told you to leave me alone!"I said weakly. Beastboy took a step forward, "We just want to talk, dude, and besides I owe you!"Beastboy said. "There's nothing to talk about!"I fired back stubbornly. "Why are you always running away?"The traffic light spoke.

That caught me off guard, I sighed turning my gaze to the ground. "Trust me, if you knew what I really was you wouldn't want to be around me, people won't be exactly happy if you're seen hanging out with me,"I said tiredly, ruffling my hair slightly. The goth chicks eyes seem to widen for a fraction of a second before going back to normal. Beastboy extended his hand towards me with a smile, "That doesn't matter to us, you seem pretty cool,"He said with a grin. I looked up towards him surprised, before looking at his offered gloved hand and back up at him. I slowly took his hand, he helped me up to my feet. "What's your name?"Traffic Light asked a slight smile on his face. "Rin,"I said giving him a nod in greeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~Rin's Point Of View~

I smiled at the Titans, until I heard footsteps and a familiar voice call, "NII-SAN!"Yukio called running into the alley stopping a few feet in front of me. "Don't suddenly go running off like that, Rin! I was worried,"Yukio said giving me a slightly concerned look. I laughed sheepishly scratching the back of my head, "Oh sorry about that Yukio, I have the keys to the house don't I?"I said, fishing my hand into my pocket pulling out a set of keys. "Who's this?"Beastboy asked curiously. "I'm Yukio, Rin's twin brother,"Yukio answered for me. I sighed, "You're such a worrywart,"I said grinning at him playfully, swinging the keys skillfully around my pointer finger, before swiftly catching them in my hand. "I guess I'll see you guys around,"I said, before walking out of the alleyway with Yukio.

**~~~~•••~~~~**

I sat locked in a separate white padded room from Yukio, I huddled in the corner of the soft padded room. Now we didn't get captured, we came here by our own free will. It happens every year at night...when demons go into heat and try to find a mate as Mephisto told us, he was to locked in a room for this night, for the safety of others. It was agreed that we would start doing this every year before we went into heat, Yukio was in a different room like me. The room had protective barriers and seals on them, so there was no way for us to get out until the night was over. I never felt so lonely, so lustful...it was painful. I squeezed my eyes shut, gripping my forearms. My nails bit into my flawless skin trails of blood went down my arms dripping off of my elbows onto the floor.

This is my first heat as a half demon, also Yukio's. It almost overwhelming, my lust only built as time went on. I desperately wanted a release from this odd pain, but I coped with it. Just barely. The lights in the room turned off, making it pitch black. I took a unsteady deep breath before closing my eyes, laying down onto the floor curling into a ball my hands not releasing their death grip on my forearms. I forced myself into sleeping, trying to ignore my urges. I managed to pull it off, falling into sweet unconsciousness...

**~~~~···~~~~**

I sat on the bathroom sink at home as Yukio wrapped gauze around my forearms and a bit of my shoulders, dressed in a gray sweatpants and a slightly loose white tank top. Yukio wore a black pants and a white button up shirt, he finished wrapping my wounds. "What was it like for you?"Yukio suddenly asked, making me look up. "...I felt so lonely...a-and _so _lustful, it was painful but I managed to make myself fall asleep,"I said a bit hesitant, but lost it towards the end. "It was the same for me,"Yukio admitted as I jumped down from the sink, pulling on my dark navy blue hoodie sweatshirt...at least it covered my arms. I slung on my sword. I didn't need people getting the wrong idea, thinking I'm self harming or some crap. "It's strange, I'll tell you that,"I muttered, adjusting the sleeves on my wrists.

"Agreed,"Yukio replied, packing up the first aid kit. "Well...I'm going out,"I said leaving the bathroom. "Come back in one piece!"Yukio called playfully from the bathroom. "No promises!"I called back grinning as I shut the front door behind me. I headed towards the middle of the city, just walking around. I spotted a young woman sitting on the ground against a brick building wall holding a hat in her lap. She was a bit dirty, her clothes worn down. She was obviously homeless, I fingered some of my money in my hoodie walking up to her. I pulled out the wad of cash along with a granola bar, tossing it into the hat. The woman's eyes widened, before she smiled gratefully up at me. I smiled back her, before continuing on my way.

I was suddenly tackled into a alley, I stumbled but quickly regained my balance, turning around to face my opponent. I was a tad bit to slow, for the person pinned me to the wall by the neck. It was a guy, he had a scowl on his face, I was about to push him off but he held a knife to my neck. "Give me all your money!"He growled, which sounded a bit cliche to me. "I-I don't...have any..."I gasped out, dots dancing in my vision. I had to do something quick, before I passed out. Without a second thought, I kicked him in the balls. He dropped his hold on me, I landed on my knees before running off hands on my throat. It was a dirty trick, but I didn't have much choice and I'm alive that's what matters. I ran out of the alley, leaning against a building trying to regain some oxygen to my blood circulation.

Once I started breathing normally, I ran off to my job. I entered, the Titans were here again, Yukio at a different table. I jogged onto stage, grabbing the microphone when the manager called me up on stage. Everyone started clapping, including the Titans and Yukio. "I know what's really going through your heads! God, the Japanese bastard is back,"I said the last part in a girl impression, rolling my eyes adding to the impression. They laughed, "Nah, I'm just joking, unless you really are thinking that...then GET OUT,"I stated pointing to the exit, they laughed a bit.

"Ohhhhh my God, is my brother laughing? No, is it because I didn't use my manners? Oh I'm sorry, PLEASE get the fuck out! Okay, now we're good," They laughed, I smiled a bit, "You know what I love about this city?"I said, walking around a bit on stage, "I'm my be always getting into fights, but I _always _somehow end up getting jumped,"I stated, placing a hand on my hip as they clapped, I nodded, though the Titans seemed a bit concerned. "No, don't worry, I have it under control, 'cause just now on the way here I was jumped by this guy, but as you can see I'm perfectly fine, I'm alive,"I said shrugging and nodding, they laughed. "I'm perfectly fine, let me tell you a trick of getting out of being jumped, especially if you're being pinned to a wall and it's just one guy or two-this is what you do..."I said, with a slight dramatic pause, "You kick them where the sun don't shine."

"HEY! Don't be all like ohhhh ouch that's a bit low, TRUST ME if you're pinned against a wall with a smelly guy in your face...you really don't have a choice, it's a bit dirty even for me but it's my last defense mechanism if all my other moves don't work to get out of the jumping..and that's not often in my standards!"I said in my defense, they laughed. "My brother don't care, he knows I can defend myself, all he did was give me this toy gun,"I admitted they laughed, I took a deep breath looking up towards the ceiling, "...I think he was trying to tell me something, or it was his own way of a joke, I don't know,"I said shrugging clueless, they chuckled. "Anyway, since it's technically kinda karaoke night..."I trailed off, they cheered and clapped, I smiled. The song started;

_We could've of had it all,_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_You had my heart inside of your hand,_

_And you played it to the beat..._

_... _

I started singing softly, before the drums and some other instrument started playing, I jumped hand resting on my chest a hard look in my eyes.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark,_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear,_

_Go ahead and sell me out, _

_And I'll lay your shit to bed,_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you,_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do,_

_The scars of your love, _

_Remind me of us, they keep me thinking,_

_We almost had it all,_

_The scars of your love, leave me breathless,_

_I can't help thinking, we could've of had it all..._

_Rolling in the deep..._

_(Look it up on YouTube; AnE - Rin X Sheimi ~Rolling in the Deep~ [HD] )_

The crowd cheered, I left the stage joining Yukio. Waving to the Titans, before leaving with him. I was tired, and my throat was a bit sore. Yukio offered me a glass of water setting it in front of me while I sat at the kitchen table, when we arrived home. I took the glass, drinking a bit of it. "Thanks,"I said yawning, wincing a bit at my sore overused voice. Yukio nodded, but was worried as I started coughing into my sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Raven's Point Of View~

Rin was a great singer and a good comedian. I almost wanted to laugh, but stuck to chuckling. He was pretty interesting, he said the exact same thing as I did when I met the Titans. I wonder what he carries in that red sleeve strapped over his back, maybe a staff. He waved goodbye and left with his brother, Yukio.

~Rin's Point Of View~ (Present)

My wounds were healing at a pace of a humans, since they were self inflicted, they were suppose to heal slowly than normal...it was complicated. That's what a helpful Mephisto told us over the phone anyway, so it was normal. But it didn't explain why I was sick with a cold. I don't think I was ever was sick in my life. I sat quietly on the bathroom sink as Yukio bandaged my arms with clean gauze. My arms were changing this weird dark purple color like a rash of some kind...so Yukio had to start bandaging my whole arms, a bit of my shoulders, and my wrists. What is happening to me? I didn't have a answer to that, neither did Mephisto sadly. Yukio research day and night for a answer or a possible cure.

I slipped on a long sleeved light blue shirt my bandages peeking out a bit, "Rin, we're going to the park, it might do you some good to get some fresh air,"Yukio said, packing up the first aid and putting it away. "'Kay"I rasped, before clearing my throat and going to the kitchen for some water. I got a water bottle from the fridge, opening it and taking a couple sips. It helped with my dry throat, clearing it up a bit. I decided to keep the water bottle with me, pulling on my navy blue hoodie. Now my bandages were completely covered. I had on my black jeans, my black combat boots under my jeans. Yukio came into the kitchen, dressed in black pants, black shoes, and a casual short sleeved red shirt. He fixed the collar, and we headed off towards the park.

~~~~•••~~~~

I sat under a tree with Yukio, he was reading a book, while I watched kids run around laughing and smiling. It brought a small smile to my face, bringing back memories of when Yukio and I were younger with the old man chasing us around. A green bird suddenly landed a few feet in front of me, I watched as the bird turned into Beastboy. The other titans were not to far behind, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"Beastboy asked. I held my water bottle in my hand with the cap on, Yukio looked up from his book to answer. "Rin has a cold, so I thought it would good for him to get some fresh air than for him to sit around at home reading manga,"Yukio said, I scowled. "You make it sound like its a bad thing,"I said, before coughing a bit into my sleeve, I cleared my throat, "They're all yours anyway,"I muttered.

"You don't sound so good, shouldn't he be laying down?"Raven said, the last part towards Yukio. "He's to stubborn,"Yukio said glancing at me, I glared at him leaning against the tree crossing my arms, before looking away from him a scowl on my face. "Sounds like a certain someone we know,"Cyborg said playfully, nudging Robin. It was Robin's turn to scowl, Cyborg just grinned. Cyborg's arm started beeping, he looked at it tapping his arm. "Trouble downtown,"Cyborg said. "Have fun,"I rasp before coughing into sleeve wincing, taking a drink out of my water bottle. "Here,"Robin said with a small smile handing me something, "If you're in trouble."

"Titans Go!"Robin said, running off with the others. I looked at the object that Robin gave me in my hand; it was a communicator.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Rin's Point Of View~

My cold was gone, but the purple marks remained along with my wounds. My arms wrapped in new white clean bandages. I sat on the couch in a dark purple tank top, my usual black jeans with a chain, and combat boots. Yukio sat on the other end of the couch, correcting papers from his cram class. He tucked the papers away into a folder, standing up and walking into another room to put the folder away. He came back a minute later sitting back down on the couch. Suddenly, the communicator Robin gave me on the coffee table started beeping. Curious, I picked it up flipping it open. Yukio watched me closely, also curious.

Beastboy's face showed up on the screen, "Hey Dude, you busy?"Beastboy asked. I looked towards Yukio who shook his head, I looked back to Beastboy. "Yeah, I'm free for the whole week except Sunday I have church,"I said scratching my head. "Cool, We're going out for pizza and we were wondering if you would like to come with us, it's on us!"Beastboy said grinning with his eyes closed. "Uh sure, I'll go,"I answered. "Sweet! See you there!"Beastboy cheered before the screen went black, I closed the communicator.

~~~~•••~~~~

I sat at a table on the balcony the rest of the Titans already here. "Hello friend Rin!"Starfire greeted in her slightly broken English, I was now in my dark navy blue hoodie. "What's up dude?"Beastboy asked. "Nothing really,"I said, leaning on the table with my arms. "You sound better,"Raven stated, before returning to her book. "I'm all better now, but other than that nothing really interesting happened,"I replied shrugging. "Well, now that you're here, we can finally order the meat supreme!"Cyborg said showing us the picture grinning widely. "What!? No way we're getting tofu!"Beastboy protested. Soon they launched into a argument, it didn't help that I was sitting between them. I watched them argue back and forth, a growing vein pulsing in my forehead.

I slammed my hand onto the table standing up, instantly gaining everyone's attention. I hand the poor waiter money, "Just get us a cheese pizza, please," I gritted out, the waiter left and I sat back down crossing my arms.

Everyone was staring at me, I stared right back. "Right,"Robin clearing his throat, before asking me, "So Rin, where is your brother?"

"Oh, Yukio, he's back home probably reading most likely,"I said leaning back in my seat, "Why do you ask?" I raised an eyebrow. "I just thought he would like to come, he was invited wasn't he?" Robin said. "I don't remember Beastboy saying that,'"I said giving Beastboy a pointed look, scowling at him. Beastboy gulped, smiling sheepishly hands up in defense. I sighed taking out my phone, "I'll call him,"I said putting my phone to my ear. Yukio picked up, I explained to him the misunderstanding, he said he was on his way. "Okay bye,"I said hanging putting away my phone. "He's on his way,"I said leaning back into my seat.

~~~~•••~~~~

Yukio sat with us, as we ate pizza. When Robin asked me a question, "Rin, I was wondering what do you keep in that red bag?"

"Oh, this,"I said pointing to my back where my sword was strapped to my back, "It's a heirloom from our old man." I was telling the truth in a way. "Cool! I bet he's awesome!"Beastboy cheered, Yukio and I shared a glance smiling faintly. Yeah, he was awesome.

~~~•••~~~

We headed home, the Titans walking us there. We walked deeper into town, the buildings getting more dirty, abandoned, and old. The Titans looked around seemly concern, so what if we lived in the bad part of town? We can handle ourselves! "Oi! Bob, how its going!"I called to a familiar hobo. "Still alive!"He said from his steps, giving me a thumbs up grinning. I chuckled, continuing on our way. People strayed out of my path, which made me frown sadly. "Demon!"Someone shouted, I tensed. Someone threw something at the back of my head, which made me walk slightly faster stuffing my hands into my pockets. We eventually arrived to our house, it was similar to our dorm back in True Cross Academy.

"This is where you guys live?"Beastboy said, his ears drooping as he stared up at the building along with the others. "Yup, just the two of us! It does actually look better on the inside and it's closer to church,"I shrugged, rubbing the back of my head. A small shock of pain went through my arm, but I ignored it. It happened from time to time and it seemed to be getting worse, I didn't dare tell Yukio, it's probably nothing. The pain went away as soon as it came, I brought my arm down back to my side. "If you say so man,"Cyborg said, "Night."

I opened the door, Kuro jumping onto my shoulder in greeting. I turned waving along with Yukio and the Titans left. "Night!"I said, they soon disappeared from our line of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I edited chapter two (It's longer), for those of you that don't know! ;)**

Chapter 5

~Rin's Point Of View~

What was happening to me? The wounds were taking forever to heal, the purple on my skin remained. The pain in my arm happened more often and lasted more longer, Yukio founded out which only worried him more. To tell the truth so was I, the pain happened randomly and slowly lasted a bit longer each time. I was helping Yukio open his new book store, carrying the last box into the back while Yukio was looking through the boxes holding a few books. "Got it, Nii-san?"Yukio asked glancing up from the book he was skimming through as I walked by. I grinned, "Yeah, I got it!"

I walked towards the back of the room, this last box would have to go on very top shelf. I raised the box above my head, about to put it onto the shelf when the shot of pain went through my arm. I dropped the box, it hit my head making fall down onto my knees clutching my arm wincing as the box fell over onto its side on the floor. Yukio attention was gathered from the noise, he dropped the books he was holding running to my side helping me up as I continued to cradle my arm.

"Nii-san, why don't you let me get this last one, you can take it easy for the rest of the day,"Yukio said letting me go, a hidden veil of worry in his voice as he picked up the box. "Okay..."I said hesitantly walking out of the back room. Yukio soon joined me at the counter where I sat upon its surface. "How is it?"Yukio asked. I stretched out my arm, "It's fine now,"I said honestly, resting my hands on my knee, Yukio sighed shaking his head before smiling. "Come on, you promised to meet them at the carnival, and I have some organizing to do here,"Yukio said I jumped off the counter, waving my hand in dismissal as I left.

I walked towards the carnival, wearing my usual black jeans with a chain, a slightly baggy black sweater, and of course my sword strapped to my back in its red sleeve. I entered the carnival the Titans waiting for me at the hotdog stand. Starfire gave me a quick hug, surprising me. "Oh! Friend Rin, I am so very happy you were able to make it!" Starfire said as she let me go. I dust myself off awkwardly, to play it off like I just didn't just get hugged within an inch of my life but a wheeze managed to escape my mouth. "Yeah no problem,"I coughed into my fist, smiling crookedly. I'm not letting my guard down next time she hugs me, man she is strong. I knew my strength could rival hers...or maybe I'm stronger? I wouldn't like to test that theory actually.

"Yeah sorry Yukio had things to do...something about organizing, I wasn't really listening,"I said shrugging. "Black. Nice color,"Raven approved with a barely noticeable smile as we started walking and looking around for games to play. I smile, "Thanks."

~~~•••~~~

I watch Beastboy and Cyborg win Raven a stuffed chicken from one of the games, leaning up against the stand next to Raven. Beastboy handed Raven the chicken, "See I told ya we'll win you a prize!"Beastboy smiled, Raven held the chicken with a unimpressed look. "A chicken, I must be the luckiest girl in the world,"Raven said obliviously being sarcastic, though Beastboy and Cyborg didn't seem to notice because of her monotone she always uses. I guess being half demon does have its perks, I can read people better than most. I also have a better sense of smell and better hearing, I can sense things to. It was the same for Yukio.

I roll my eyes at them, scoffing. Suddenly something flew by at top speed. Ohh man...I have a bad feeling about this. Robin ran by, "Its Starfire!"Robin said to us as I stood. "Go!"I said my eyes hardening when they turned to me, Raven threw the chicken aside and they were off.

I turned to the guy running the stand, giving him a dollar to play. I received a couple rings to toss around the bottles. It was a bit easy but I managed to win a giant stuffed white owl with cool blue eyes. I set the owl somewhere safe, and ran towards where the Titans took off; The docks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Robin's Point Of View~

I threw a bat-a-rang at the squid thing that was chasing Starfire. It just bounced right off, a shot rang through the air hitting the squid denting it a bit, allowing Starfire to join us on the docks. We turned around, it was Rin holding a still aimed pistol at the machine flying squid. Rin had a hard and determined look that I've never seen before in his eyes. "Friend R-rin?"Starfire said quietly, hand resting on her chest staring at him with wide eyes, along with everyone else.

~Rin's Point Of View~

I had the gun still aimed at the flying machine squid thing. I guess the gun Yukio made me learn how to use came in handy after all, the gun holster hidden under my sweater around my waist. I stared at the squid with a hard and determined expression. I couldn't use my flame and sword for every little thing, my identity would be revealed. "What the hell are you!?"I demanded, it wasn't a demon that's for sure. It swooped towards me, I dodged at the last second not expecting that. "Rin! Get out of here!"Robin called, I got to my feet. "Got it, man!"I yelled back, sprinting away back to the carnival. You know what, I'll leave that thing to them. My specialty is demons and street fighting...not _that_ thing back there. Nope.

I found my stuffed owl unharmed in the spot I hid it. I picked the owl up into my arms, glaring at anyone who gave me weird looks. _Dammit! Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't like stuffed animals! _I thought irritated, holding the stuffed animal closer to my chest. I lean against the closed stand where I won the owl, holding the stuffed animal under my arm. I was waiting for the others to return from _whatever_ just tried to kidnap Starfire.

I heard the unmistakable footsteps of Cyborg and the others, not to soon did they came into view.

I prepare myself for a scolding or something, "You okay Starfire?"I asked, she smiled nodding in response. "Dude, what's up with the owl?"Beastbpy said, looking at stuffed owl in my hands. I glare at him, "I like stuffed animals,"I stated bluntly daring him to make fun of me narrowing my eyes at him. Beastboy looked nervous but put his thumbs up along with Cyborg, "Um, C-cool dude,"Beastboy said grinning nervously, I turn my attention to Robin who had his hand out. "Great, I'm in trouble now,"I muttered, taking out my gun and a license for me to carry around the gun, handing it to Robin. He examined the license, handing it back to me to look at my pistol, which was on safety. "What were you using? It ended up denting the squid, but everything we threw at it didn't even leave a scratch,"Rin asked purely curious, no suspicion at all surprising me slightly.

I recovered quickly though, "Uh, it was bullets given to me by the priest, they were soaked in holy water with 'special' properties,"I said air quoting the word: special, with a sly knowing smile. "Nice!"Robin said grinning, giving me back my gun. I put it back into my holster, covering it with my sweater. "Well, I'm heading home,"I said, waving and walking away. I sighed as I walked down the streets, they won't be my friends for long...they'll find out sooner or later that I'm the son of Satan, it was just by luck that my friends back in Japan realized I was the same guy.

I entered our home, just barely dodging a rock that was being thrown my way, closing the door behind me. Kuro rubbed up against my leg in greeting. _Hi! Rin, did you have fun? _Kuro asked. I smiled, setting the owl down on the kitchen table. "Yeah, I did."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Third Person's Point Of View~

Starfire sighed as Raven turned her down shutting the door to her room. Her sister been hanging a lot with her friends, and they've been ignoring her. The alarm went off, the hallway flashing red. Robin ran down the hall, Starfire followed after him where the rest of the Titans gathered around him at the computer. Robin typed a for moment the alarms turned off and the room stopped flashing red, Robin stared at the screen for moment more. "It's Rin,"Robin said turning aroubd with a whoosh of his cape, "He's in trouble." They ran/flew out of the room, leaving Blackfire to look up at the blue blinking dot on the computer screen.

-Line Break-

~Rin's Point Of View~

A bunch of guys had ganged up on me in an alleyway. I couldn't use my gun or my powers, I left my gun at home because I just had to run to the store for some milk and I couldn't fight because there was to many of them. "Someone has to teach you a lesson, Demon,"A guy sneered. I backed into the wall as he got closer to my face. "After all this is what you get for showing your face here in our neighborhood,"The guy smirked, before driving his knee into my stomach, making me double over. Time seemed to slow down as spit flew from my mouth from the force of the blow, my eyes wide in pain. Time seemed to speed up again as I clutched my stomach, dropping to knees doubled over gasping painfully for breath. _Damn, I had my guard down..._

I closed one of my eyes tightly in pain trying to watch what he would do next, the guy laughed walking towards me again when a green starbolt came down next to the guy barely missing the guy blackening the ground next to him. "Leave our friend alone!"Starfire said her eyes and glowing as she swooped down in front of me, along with the rest of the Titans. Robin jumped down from a roof taking down some of the guys. Cyborg came in from the entrance of the alley running, along with Beastboy who was transformed into a goat.

They rammed most of the guys out of the way, Raven used her black energy to throw the guys against the walls. This all happened in seconds, all the guys knocked out or to dazed to move. Robin wrapped my arm over his neck, helping me stand as I held my stomach with my other arm, eye still closed tightly pain. "You okay?"Raven asked, I gave her a small but pained smile. "My guard was down was all, a mistake on my part, I took worst,"I strained to say.

"Dude, you can barely stand,"Beastboy said unconvinced. "I'm fi-ugh..."I grunted out in pain, holding my side my tighter, blackness in the corners of my vison. "Let's take him back to the tower!"I heard Robin order as I lost consciousness.

-Line Break-

~Third Person's Point Of View~

They were in the infirmary with Rin unconscious on the bed, Raven checking him over lifting up his hoodie to inspect his injury. There was a purple bruise on his stomach, Raven pulled his hoodie back in place turning towards Robin. "He'll be fine, just a week of rest and some pain killers will do him some good,"Raven said, Starfire sighed with relief while Blackfire studied him curiously. "Let's go and let him rest,"Cyborg suggested, leading everyone out of the infirmary.

Raven took one last glance at Rin before leaving. _Even so, Rin should of woken up by now..._

-A Lot Of _Line Breaks_ In This Chapter Sorry!-

A week had gone by since Blackfire came to the tower and gotten arrested by a alien police force. Rin has woken up and Raven spent the time sitting with him in the infirmary reading a book. Rin was reading a actual book that Raven had found for him, he didn't usually have the time or patience to sit around and read an actual book. He had to admit...it was kinda nice. Not that he would actually admit it out loud. Raven sat in a chair, while he sat leaning up against some pillows reading the book he was given.

**A/N; Sorry, It's short! Next chapter will be a bit longer, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Rin's Point Of View~

I got off of the phone from telling Yukio that I was on the way home since the Titans gave me the all clear. Raven and I had gotten a bit closer during my stay at the tower, I tucked away my phone into my pocket. I walked down the sidewalk, dodging the usual object throwing from our neighbors, giving Bob the hobo a wave, and shut the door to our house as something hit the door. I sighed, Kuro rubbed up against my leg. _Don't worry, Rin, you'll always have me by your side,_ Kuro meowed jumping onto my shoulder. I pat Kuro on the head with a smile, "Thanks, Kuro, I appreciate it,"I said, a shock of pain went through my arms. I tried to ignore it, by lowering my arm from Kuro's head and walking towards the living room. I sat on the couch, looking out the window as it poured outside.

I looked at the note on the coffee table left by Yukio telling me that he went to the store to get some milk. Kuro jumped off my shoulder, curling up onto the couch falling asleep. I stood up as I decided to take a shower, I smelled. I took a quick shower getting dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose green t-shirt. Thunder and lightning, rumbled and flashed in the sky as it rained. The communicator or T-Comm. Robin gave me started beeping.

I flipped it open in my hand, Robin's and the others faces showed up on the screen, their living room in the background. "Hey, what's up,"I asked, as I sat back down onto my couch, Kuro not stirring in the least. "Hey, we wanted to make sure you got home alright,"Robin said. I grinned, "Yeah, I got home no trouble,"I stated, giving a thumbs up, "Yukio's just at the store getting some milk, so I'm alone right now just chilling with Kuro."

"Who's Kuro?"Beastboy asked curiously. "Oh! Kuro? He's my cat,"I answered, Kuro now awake, stretched before sitting next to me. "You have a cat? Sweet!"Beastboy said enthusiastically, Kuro jumped onto my shoulder. "What kind of cat is that?!"Beastboy cried fearfully seeing Kuro's two tails and small horns. Kuro frowned, "Kuro's just special,"I defended Kuro, hugging him to my chest with one arm my cheek resting on his soft head, glaring at Beastboy, he seemed a bit ashamed. "Right, sorry, Dude,"Beastboy apologized.

"Anyway, as long as you're safe,"Robin said. "Don't worry, Man, I'm 100 percent safe, enjoy your day!"I said cheerfully with a smile hanging up. I sighed, hugging my knees to my chest Kuro had disappeared somewhere, staring at the T-com in my hand sadness and guilt creeping into my eyes. I was sad that I had to keep secrets from them, guilty that I'm keeping such a big secret from them when they already put their trust in me. My grip on the T-com tightened. Sooner or later...my secret would get out, and they will turn their backs on me once they knew what I was. I wasn't about to let that happen again...it hurt when everyone was against me. Even my own little _twin brother_ was once against me...was it really _worth_ it? I barely aware that I was shaking, focusing more on holding back my tears.

Was it really worth what I was doing? No one cared or appreciated it, it wouldn't matter if I'd have tried my hardest and people would still hate me. Why did people automatically think if you're a demon that you're evil, _unfeeling_? "...Rin?"Came Yukio's concerned voice as he entered with Kuro,"Rin!" He sat next to me, hugging me into a embrace. All the emotions I've been holding back since Dad's funeral came pouring out like a broken dam. I sobbed, head buried in Yukio's shoulder hugging tightly back. "Why?..."I cried quietly, "Why...does it have to be like this?"

-Line Break-

~Third Person's Point Of View~

Yukio gently laid a now sleeping Rin on the couch, laying a blanket over him. The T-com now on the coffee table started beeping again. Yukio quickly answered it, as if not to wake Rin. It was Cyborg. "Yo, Yukio can we talk to Rin we need his help with something,"Cyborg said. Yukio glanced towards Rin, "No sorry, um...now's not a good time,"Yukio replied, turning back towards Cyborg, "Maybe I can help you it you want?"

"Right, you know anything about some nature God's called Thunder and Lightning?"Cyborg asked, Yukio walked into his office/room sitting in his office chair, flipping a book open with one hand. "Hang on, I believe they're in a paragraph I've read in this book my father gave me...ah, here it is,"Yukio said finding the correct page. "Thunder and Lightning; Children of Mother Nature, while dangerous their powers can be used against them if one is able to out smart them, but that is unlikely. If their powers are used correctly in a specific ritual to create..."Yukio stopped. "The page...it stops there, that can't be it,"Yukio said flipping through the pages. "It's fine, Man, thanks for the help,"Cyborg said with a grin, giving a wave goodbye, the screen going black. Yukio sighed, closing the communicator praying the Titans luck.

Yukio went back to the living room, quietly placing the T-Comm back on the coffee table. He gave Rin one more glance, Kuro curled up sleeping beside Rin, before heading to bed himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry! I had writers block! Which sucks! Enjoy!**_

~Rin's Point Of View~

I woke up on the couch, sitting up. _Oh yeah, I had a little break down last night...damn it._ I'm in a gaming and taping mood for some odd reason. I never had before, why now? Ah, well, I have tons of money to spend and time to waste. The karaoke place was under some reconstruction. I left a letter for Yukio on the coffee table so he wouldn't freak out. I pull on a clean black sweatshirt and head out. I went into the gaming store, bumping into Cyborg when he was on his way out. "Hey man, you game?"Cyborg asked. "No, but I guess I do now,"I said, Cyborg gasped. "Man, you come with me!"Cyborg said grabbing me by the arm, dragging me all the way to the tower. By the time we got there, I was struggling to get out of his grip and book for it. I also didn't want to pull too hard and pull off his arm. He pulled me in what I guessed was the main room.

"Let me go, come on! I have things to do!" I yelled only to be ignored. He threw me onto the couch, "What happened?"Raven said, looking up from her book in the kitchen. "I bumped into him at the video game store, and the man said he never played video games before!"Cyborg announced in disbelief. Beastboy gasped, while Robin spit out his drink. "WHAT!?"They yelled, I'm pretty sure everyone in the world could hear them. I slumped in my seat, annoyed. "I was raised traditionally in Japan in a church, besides cell phones, it wasn't really that electronically advanced around where I lived,"I said, "I was strangely in the mood for playing video games, now I'm not so sure." I muttered the last part. A controller was shoved into my hands. I inspect the device, "We're going to have to change that!"Beastboy said grinning, along with Cyborg and Robin. I just stared blankly back at them.

Raven and Starfire were gesturing in the background, towards the door. I took that as the sign to book it out of here. I jumped over the couch, abandoning the controller on the couch, running towards the door. Almost there! I was suddenly grabbed by the hood, dragged back to the couch. All hell broke loose.

"Take a left! Take a left!"Beastboy urged me as I sat defeated playing a video game, racing against Cyborg while Robin and Beastboy watched. I took a left, "How did you live your life without video games?"Cyborg said, as we played. "Easily enough,"I said dryly. Raven snorted in amusement in the back ground. "I had enough for today, I think I'll go do something like go cook...yeah that sounds good...ahh my eyes...cooking sounds great,"I said as I stumbled out the door.

~Raven's Point Of View~

I watched as Rin tumbled out the door, his hands over his eyes. The door closed behind him. "I think you broke him,"I commented, picking up my book and headed to my room.

_**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating, I've been busy and stuff. The whole time I've been writing this chapter, I kept hearing a Irish accent as the narrator. Plus I've been getting too into YouTube. Sorry! Plus I have school. Again I'm so sorry!**_


End file.
